


Sexy Times Imagines

by flickawhip



Series: Lucha Underground Imagines [1]
Category: Lucha Underground
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written for my Imagines Blog.





	1. Taya/OFC

\- Dominant  
\- Gentle persuasion  
\- Will flirt you into bed  
\- Will undress you herself  
\- Complete slut for your attentions  
\- Always so willing to jump you  
\- Loves when you moan for her  
\- Will do anything to make you moan  
\- Bites  
\- Sometimes scratches  
\- Possessive  
\- Stubborn  
\- Won’t let you go until you’ve climaxed  
\- Or given her several climaxes  
\- Often both


	2. Ivelisse/OFC

\- Pouts if you won’t kiss her  
\- Likes to be dominant  
\- Can be a submissive little madam  
\- Loves to make you scream  
\- Loves to make you moan  
\- Demanding  
\- Possessive around others and will fuck you in public  
\- Shameless  
\- Needy  
\- Often begs  
\- Loves to be eaten out  
\- Majestically slutty  
\- Teases you a lot  
\- Loves being teased  
\- Screamer


	3. Catrina

\- Curses in Spanish A LOT  
\- Tends to moan  
\- Submissive  
\- Innocent when she wants to be  
\- Pouts when you don’t kiss her  
\- Loves to be kissed all over  
\- Tender lover  
\- Sweet   
\- Loves to be your ‘good girl’  
\- Possessively clingy  
\- Cries when she’s not loved  
\- Wants you all the time  
\- Needs you  
\- Wants kisses  
\- All the time  
\- Won’t let you go


	4. Black Lotus/OFC

\- Unsure of herself sometimes  
\- Likes to be kissed  
\- Likes to be called pet names like ‘My Lotus Flower’  
\- Soft  
\- Sweet  
\- Dominant Sometimes  
\- Will sub ‘just for you’  
\- Easily hurt with toys  
\- Loves toys anyway  
\- Moans loudly  
\- Hates being alone in bed  
\- Will curl all over you  
\- Rides your thigh  
\- Or fingers  
\- Or tongue  
\- Loves your moans


End file.
